1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detection system including a plurality of temperature detection ICs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-160042 discloses a circuit structure inside a microcomputer, in which a plurality of temperature detection circuits are provided in a plurality of circuit blocks and output terminals of the respective temperature detection circuits are connected to a single OR circuit. When a temperature detection circuit detects an abnormal temperature, an output signal from the temperature detection circuit becomes a high level, and hence an output signal from the OR circuit also becomes a high level. In response to the output signal from the OR circuit, predetermined control for protecting circuits from a high temperature is performed. In other words, when at least one temperature detection circuit detects the abnormal temperature, the predetermined control for protecting the circuits from the high temperature is performed.
There is a case where the control described above is also required for an inner portion of an electronic device. In this case, for example, a temperature detection system is proposed in which a plurality of temperature detection ICs are provided at predetermined positions of the electronic device and output terminals of the respective temperature detection ICs are connected to a single OR circuit.
However, the temperature detection system for the inner portion of the electronic device as described above requires an electronic part having a logic circuit function, for example, the OR circuit. Therefore, a cost of the temperature detection system is increased correspondingly.